


guns and buns

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: Cliché [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheerleader Park Jimin, Cute Park Jimin, Innocent Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Mingyu Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Muscles, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Quarterback Jeon Jungkook, Romantic Fluff, Skirts, Wonwoo Is A Proud Parent, jungkook is in denial at first, knee-high socks, mentioned JiCheol, mentioned banglix, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: New Cheerleader!Jimin finds cliché stories cute, and he didn't realise that his love story with Star Quarterback!Jungkook is one of them./aka how they got together//Book 1 of Cliché series/





	guns and buns

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! I'm a Wattpad writer and I have decided to post my drafts into ao3 because I don't think I have space for them in Wattpad ;;; My username for Wattpad is the same for ao3 so please do support me there as well

"-and!!!! Touchdown! BigHit High has again easily won the championship because of the amazing play by Jeon Jungkook and Kim Mingyu! Well-played, boys!"

Everyone yells as the timer goes off and the crowd is streaming down from the stands in excitement, a lot of them making a beeline towards the winning team of the night.

Star player, Quarterback, Jeon Jungkook sighs in relief as a wide smile plays on his lips, pulling off the headgear slowly as he watches his best friend run to him with his sweaty body. He doesn't mind; he's too thrilled to be feeling anything.

Kim Mingyu, the center of the team, races towards him with his headgear hanging loosely from his right hand as his arms were spread apart wide with intentions of hugging his best friend tight to death. "WE DID IT! FUCK! COME HERE!"

Jungkook lets his best friend hug him tight with tears brimming in his eyes, allowing himself to hug back to soothe Mingyu. "Yeah, are you okay?"

"F-fine! Shut up!" Jungkook holds in a laugh and nods stiffly in the intimate moment shared with his best friend.

The other players come along to hug the duo out of happiness, celebrating the moment together as their Coach watches them proudly from the bench. Seungcheol, the hooker of the play that night, nods approvingly of Jungkook's achievement with a smug smirk when he meets eyes with the Quarterback, whom smirks back knowingly.

In the first two years when Jungkook joined the team, Seungcheol didn't really admitted to his talents. Well, at least now he does.

When everyone starts to clear out from the field, Jungkook tries to ignore his hurting back and forces himself to smile and agree to the late night celebration when Mingyu looks at him with an expectant look and his famous puppy smile.

The next day at school, the boys didn't forget to congratulate Jungkook and the girls couldn't hold in their excitement for him and yells and screams for him when they come into sight. They didn't see how Jungkook was basically wincing at the noise, how he had tried to avoid everyone's touches.

"Kook? You okay?" 

Jungkook turns around from his locker to see a pouting Mingyu, whom had some books held to his chest. He raises an eyebrow at the question and turns back to continue fishing out all his books from his locker. "Totally fine, why?"

"Your mum called me and asked why your back was in horrendous pain. I didn't know how to answer."

He closes his locker locked after dumping all his books in his bag and hums as he slings it over his right shoulder. "I'm cool. How did the celebration go? Sorry that I had to leave halfway."

He successfully changes the subject as Mingyu bursts into wide smiles, conversation mostly about that charismatic guy from the cheer team.

They walk together to class, often nodding with smiles when anyone congratulates them randomly from the sides of the corridor. The duo settles down in their seats (which was beside eachother's) and continues talking.

"-managed to ask him out! Do you know how nervous I was? I almost pissed myself!"

Jungkook chuckles at the athlete's description of his nerves and nods along with a grin, "I can imagine that."

"Anyways! When are you getting a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" Mingyu smiles excitedly, only earning a shake of Jungkook's head as a response. 

He pouts again at the lack of response, "Why? Are you uninterested? Do you find no one attractive?"

"No, I just don't feel like its the right time..."

"It's already your third year here, Jungkook-ah."

"I will fall in love when the time comes, so don't worry." Jungkook smiles reassuringly and pats his best friend's head before facing the front, just in time for their teacher to walk in with a grumpy face.

Mingyu grumbles under his breath as he does the same, not knowing how Jungkook's mind was filled with endless possibilities of not finding his loved one.

Jungkook did have time for loving, dating. He had countless of one-night stands, and it's understandable since everyone else does it too at his school. He didn't get criticism for it, but he always hated himself, leaving strangers after a night of blind pleasure.

He wanted to find love too.

Sometimes, he would get jealous. Mingyu is progressing with that awkward cheerleader, Seungcheol is with that murderous guitarist who is a grade lower. Chris was with Felix, and they're adorable together.

He didn't had anyone to shower with love; he couldn't be domestic with anyone. Sure, he did get asked out a lot by the beautiful girls and a few charming boys. But that's all, he wasn't even interested to say yes; he had to decline nicely.

Maybe he sounds like a douche, but for someone who had been stoic and cold in the first year, he did made a lot of improvements on everything that he's lacking of. 

He sighs lightly as he returns back to reality, attempting to focus on the lesson as he buries the thoughts at the back of his mind. 

The next day at practice, he was welcomed by a new, interesting information when he enters the field with Mingyu beside him after leaving his stuff in the locker room. 

"Did you guys hear about the new cheerleader?"

"Who? Who?"

"Apparently, it's a he and he wants to wear the girls' uniform. Crazy, huh?"

"What, really? That's brave of him!"

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows as he hears the second-years talking among themselves. He clears his throat to grab their attention and flashes a small, scary smile when they turn their heads to look, "Why are all of you still sitting down and not running?"

They scrambled to get onto their feet and runs as a start to their daily warm-up. Jungkook hums with satisfaction and drops himself onto the bench, waving to the Coach who nods at him as a greeting from the field, grateful too that Jungkook managed to scare the younger members into practicing.

Mingyu follows beside him and sighs as he relaxes, not even bothering about how Jungkook had scared the second-years.  "Do you think Coach will allow us to chill today? My calves and sides are really sore."

"Hopefully, he does seem like he's in a good mood. Look at him; he's screaming his head off at the second-years."

Mingyu scoffs, "He's scaring the first-years."

Jungkook shrugs and watches the warm-up in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Mingyu speaks up again when he remembers something.

"Oh. You know, Wonwoo told me about the new addition to his team."

Nice, that cheerleader's name is Wonwoo.

"The guy likes equality and world peace, you see. So he's challenging himself by using the girls' uniform. Isn't he amazing?"

"That's cool, I wouldn't do that though."

"You think I would? Well, props to him."

The practice ended nicely. 

The players who participated in the recent match didn't really do much, since their Coach wanted them to rest just for a while before they started training for Nationals. They were glad that at least their Coach was in the right mind.. For now.

Jungkook quietly changes into his normal attire; the basic hoodie with an undershirt, and his sweatpants. He slips on his dirty sneakers and slams his locker shut. Mingyu watches him from the bench and grins sheepishly when they meet eyes, "So..."

"Yes?"

"I have a date with Wonwoo... You don't mind me ditching our usual routine, right?" Jungkook sighs lightly and nods, making Mingyu dance in celebration.

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you tomorrow! See you!" 

Before he could even say another word, Mingyu leaves the room with his stuff, leaving Jungkook alone in the locker room with himself. Jungkook sighs again for the fifth time that day and slings his training bag onto his right shoulder before leaving as well, ready to hit the gym alone.

As he enters his vehicle alone with a hum, he doesn't see the cheerleaders leaving the gymnasium hall, especially one new blonde head. He leaves the campus swiftly.

On the next practice, their Coach decides that they had plenty of rest (even though it's been only 5 days, what the fuck-) and tests their willpower. By making them do wall-sits with heavy weights on their lap.

Seems easy.

Jungkook lets out a shaky breath as the ache starts to roll in at his hamstrings, pain coming in waves. They have already reached the 3-minutes mark, however their Coach doesn't seem to want to be merciless on them. However, his arms still stayed by his sides, not moving an inch.

"Good job. Two more minutes."

"W-WHAT? Coach-nim!!" Mingyu cried as his thighs begins to shake from the ache, gritting his teeth when he gets no response as he digs his nails into the wall he's leaning against. 

Seungcheol and Bang Chan seems to be more calm at enduring, but grimaces were starting to show in their expressions and Jungkook could only silently laugh at the ugly faces. Sure, it isn't easy but he had trained at the gym with heavier weights. Jungkook pushes the thought of forcing them to do the same to the back of his mind and attempts to calm himself by watching the cheer team at the other side of the field.

Mingyu had told him that the cheerleaders wanted to train at the field, since they were more used to the grass texture at their feet rather than the polished floorings in the gymnasium hall. Or maybe they just wanted to watch them, since most of the time the rugby players would pull off their shirts halfway when everything gets too warm and sweaty.

He ignores how some were already staring at them with heart eyes and tries not to meet eyes with any of them as he surveys their warm-up. Jungkook knows how they usually do their stretchings, since he has watched them a few times in the three years (not that he's a pervert or anything) but this.

This.

His eyes widened slightly when he watches a blonde student push himself to launch into a round off double back handspring. He flipped through the air, repeating the combination before landing a back walkover into a full split. 

He notices how it was a guy who had done it, and he was wearing a tiny skirt instead of the normal trousers the guys would usually wear. His heart skips a beat when the same guy smiles so widely at another guy who cheers for him, whom was actually in a spotter's position when the guy had done the routine.

"-Kook? Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook whips his head to the voice of the direction, blinking his owl eyes repeatedly when he sees the whole team staring at him cluelessly as they stood upright against the wall with the weights on the floor. Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows, "You okay, Kook?"

The male carefully places the weights on the ground and gives a firm nod as he stands up as well, thighs not trembling at all. "I'm good. Sorry, was daydreaming."

"Alright. Time to get your legs running! Move it!"

He doesn't notice how the same guy he had stared at was looking at him with curiousity, soft doe eyes watching Jungkook as his friend teased him from the side, causing the blonde head to blush furiously.

Mingyu groans loudly as he collapses onto one of the bleachers, arm covering his eyes to shy away from the blazing sun as Jungkook grabs his water bottle from another bleacher. "Tired?"

"I know I'm whining but I really hate training for fucking Nationals."

Right, the Nationals are held in a few months. 

Jungkook sits beside his best friend when the male sits up, body slumped as he leans against the quarterback. "I'm going on a date again later."

"Nice."

"I love Wonwoo."

"I know."

"He's such a sweetheart. My love of my life, I feel complete.." Jungkook hums along, eyes focused on the blonde head from earlier. He tries to make it unnoticed, but Mingyu isn't an oblivious piece of shit.

Mingyu nods approvingly when he follows Jungkook's line of sight, "Attracted? He's the new guy."

"I would like to know him more."

"Great, so you should go talk to him then!" Mingyu tries to encourage his best friend, whom only shakes his head with his lips forming a straight line.

"Maybe not now, I have got things to do."

From the bleachers, he can see the blonde head being back-hugged by the spotter guy and they seemed pretty domestic together. Jungkook heaves a heavy breath and shakes his head as he stood up to join his team, maybe he's off-limits he assumes.

When the practice ends, he tries to ignore the eyes burning into him, and leaves the school immediately when he's done collecting his stuff. He tries to put a halt to his anxieties at the gym, pushing himself harder than he should have and almost injures his back for lifting too many heavy-weights at the same time.

The blonde head pouts as he locks his locker, walking slowly to his class as his friend giggles beside him, "So... Jeon Jungkook sunbae-nim?"

"Stop it, I don't think he's interested."

"Jimin-ah, I'm pretty sure he was awestruck when he saw your routine yesterday."

Jimin shrugs his shoulders as Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows, rolling his eyes when the taller male winks at him. "You know what that means?"

"That he's only after my ass? No thanks, we just got started at this school."

Taehyung sighs hopelessly and shakes his head in disbelief as they enter their class together, "Well.. No one can deny your beauty. So don't deny it, alright buttercup?"

"You don't have to remind me everyday, Tae."

The next practice, despite his denials to Jungkook's stare, he had put on make-up that enhanced his cheek bones, eyes and lips. He had that perfect Fenty Beauty Gold Killawatt highlight on, god bless Rihanna. His lips were of that beautiful, glossy-pinkish shade. His eyeshadow was sparkly, gotta' embrace his gay side.

In short, he wanted to show to the quarterback that he's pretty.

A pretty boy who's got the looks, personality, flexibility and ass. Ass. He made sure he wore the shortiest skirt he had and walked into the field confidently with his shirt tied at one of his sides, raised higher from his hips to show off a bit of his mid-riff. 

He ignores how most of the rugby players stared at him, some at the verge of drooling, and he batted his eyelashes, mocking innocence when Taehyung takes him into a tight hug, "Do I look okay?"

"Babe, you look like PERFECTION. Who gave you the right to be this beautiful?"

Jimin giggles with his high-pitched voice and shrugs coyly, "Wanna attract him."

"That's it~ I'm loving this! Go get 'em, tiger!"

He smirks smugly when Taehyung whispers to him about the famous star player staring at him openly with his mouth hanging open, turning around to meet eyes with the man and waves hello with an innocent glint to his doe eyes with a beautiful smile.

Jungkook gulps nervously and waves back without thinking, his heartbeat quickening when the blonde head goes to giggle cutely to his friend beside him, whom laughs along. Mingyu watches him with a snort, "Man, you're so whipped."

"N-no."

"I love mutual pinning, drama awaits!" Mingyu exclaims happily as he also waves his hand to his boyfriend, gasping when Wonwoo blows him a kiss, trying to catch it dramatically. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes at him and walks away, Mingyu following with a skip in in his steps.

Later on, during the break that both the rugby and cheer team shared, Jungkook stands quietly at the sidelines as he watches his teammates converse with the cheer team. He heaves a sigh as he drinks his water from the bottle, not noticing how a duo was approaching him quietly.

"Talk to him!" Taehyung whisper-shouts to his best friend, who shakes his head frantically with wide eyes as he tries to stop the man from pushing him towards the quarterback who hasn't noticed them yet.

"No!! I'm not ready, I only just flirted with him from across the field!"

Taehyung rolls his eyes as they stop behind the strong build-body, smirking when he suddenly thought of an idea. He clears his throat and feigned innocence when Jungkook turns around with a confused expression, "Oh no. I have got to go, Jimin-ie! I'll be back in a few!"

And he pushed Jimin towards the quarterback, whom catches the smaller easily with strong arms wrapped around his petite waist. Taehyung runs away easily with loud giggles, not regretting anything as he steals a glance at the couple. Jimin grips onto Jungkook's shirt, gulping nervously when they meet eyes. 

Jungkook smiles softly, "Hey. How's it going?"

(what the fuck did i just say? that's fucking awkward the hell jeon jungkook you awkward duck-)

Jimin shyly bit on his bottom lip and nods, "Everything's good. I'm sorry, sunbae-nim. For my best friend's behaviour."

Jungkook chuckles and shakes his head as they pull away from each other, standing at a safe distance from each other as he runs his fingers through his hair, "It's alright. I don't mind."

The man couldn't help but smile when he hears the almighty, adorable giggles spilling from Jimin's mouth. Eyes crinkling at his sides as he holds his torso, "You're so cool, sunbae-nim!"

"What's your name?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin.." The latter smiles widely as he plays with the hem of his skirt, suddenly shy in front of the older even though he had flirted with the man two hours ago.

Jungkook musters up his courage and smirks smugly, "Well, Jimin-ssi. You're a very pretty boy, and your beauty might distract me a bit from practice."

"Really? Why is that, sunbae-nim?" Jimin plays along, gasping slightly when the older steps in closer to him and bends his back to meet heads with him.

"Who am I to resist your beauty, Jimin-ssi? Not when you seem to want my attention too, hmm?"

(GOD DAMN I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT, FUCCKKK)

Jimin bats his eyelashes prettily and tilts his head as he thought of a response, "I suppose you have to watch out for yourself then, sunbae-nim. I'm good at making people flustered when necessary."

Jungkook flashes a satisfactory grin and shrugs his shoulders as he steps back, "I guess I'll have to do that then. Can't wait for more surprises, Jimin-ssi."

(This is the first time in my life... For I had successfully flirted with someone AMEN TO THE GOD OF OVERWATCH)

He 'confidently' walks back to Mingyu with his hands in his pockets, glancing back to see Jimin blushing with his hands in his cheeks, trying to hide his face to no success. Mingyu watches him with a smug smirk, Wonwoo following beside him with a knowing smirk, "How did it go?"

"....I almost pissed myself."

"What? Why are you so low of yourself in this situations?" Wonwoo stifles a laugh beside his boyfriend, whom huffs in disappointment.

"Just so you forget, I have never dated anyone, okay? Unlike you who had done a few times so keep your mouth shut."

"Fierce." Wonwoo comments, only earning a glare from  
Jungkook, to which he laughs off easily.

The next day when Jungkook leans against his locker, minding his own business as he waits for his best friend to meet him, he was met by a surprise when Jimin walks down the hallway with a confident stide and his hips moving side-to-side. 

The freshman was wearing a crop top, toned abdomen exposed, and the leather jeans he was sporting showed off his bubbly butt and tight thighs. His make-up was spot on, lips a dark red and other parts of his face slightly toned down to show off the colour of his lips more. Jungkook watched impressed as Jimin walks to him with a teasing smile, "Did I surprise you, sunbae-nim?"

"Pretty much. You look amazing, baby."

(what did i do in my past life to deserve this? i can't believe im flirting with a goddess im crying)

Jimin giggles as he walks nearer to the older, "Thank you. Jungkook hyung?"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if hyung could, you know, teach me about some stuff. I heard hyung is really good in his studies and I need some help with Math," Jimin says with a mischievous smile as he trails a finger down Jungkook's broad chest. 

By the time Jimin did that, everyone in the hallway was already watching them quietly. They know that the popular Jeon Jungkook don't flirt with many, supposedly none actually, so it's a first to see him responding to this kind of acts.

Jungkook tilts his head with an eyebrow raised and flashes a handsome smile that made Jimin's heart skip a beat, "Maths? Are you sure you don't need help with something else?"

"What possibly could you be talking about, hyung?" Jimin says with a teasing smirk, and leaves with his ass shaking before Jungkook could even respond.

(oH my GAWD THAT ASS)

Jungkook chuckles deep in his chest and shakes his head in disbelief, deciding to walk to class alone when he realises Mingyu wasn't coming any time sooner. He hears how everyone starts talking about whatever happened just now, and he couldn't stop smiling as he remembers the scent of the perfume Jimin had wore and the beautiful smiles he had displayed.

Perfection.

Jimin and Taehyung squeals together when they meet each other the next day at Taehyung's house, hands holding eachother's as they jump around out of joy. "I heard what happened yesterday, you had him real good!"

"I know, I know! He's such a sweetheart!"

Jimin talks about how Jungkook had given his phone number, so that Jimin could text or call him when necessary or bored. Jimin also added in about how Jungkook had offered that he's available for tutoring lessons if Jimin ever needed them.

Taehyung smiles happily as he sits on the edge of his bed, genuinely glad that his best friend was interested in someone, "You really like him, huh?"

Jimin smiles softly and nods slowly, thoughts going to how Jungkook had smiled at him, "I really do."

Jungkook deem his gym session done three days later when he feels the ache coming at his abdomen and shoulder, thighs feeling okay but he knows he'll suffer the next day when he tries to get up from the bed.

When he arrives at home, as he was about to go into the shower again, his phone rings loudly. He answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

/Hyung-ie? It's Jimin!/

Jungkook smiles widely and instead decides to fall onto his back on his comfortable bed.

"Oh, Jimin-ie. Do you need something?"

/Remember how I mentioned about needing help?/

"Yeah, what about it?"

/In all seriousness, I really need help with Maths. I swear to hyung, I'll kill myself sooner or later if I have to go through the lectures Mr.Moon holds next week without knowing anything because his lessons are so boring-/

"-alright alright. Don't think that way. Hyung will help you. When are you free? I'll come over, if that's okay."

Jungkook hears that cute giggle from the other side of the call, feeling himself internally cooing. Jimin's so adorable!

/Sunday will be good, hyung-ie. My parents aren't in the country so you can come over anytime!/

"Great. I'll text you the details then, now go get some sleep okay? It's late, Jimin-ah."

/Goodnight hyung-ie! Dream of me~/

Jimin hangs up the call when he erupts into giggles, making Jungkook's heart swell as he smiles softly at the thought of seeing the scene. 

He pats his left chest and nods firmly, "You did it man. You got the man of your dreams. Now, all that's left to do is to ask him out."

(no shit sherlock, how chu gonna do that when you fucking suck-)

On sunday afternoon, Jungkook drives to Jimin's house with his heart trembling in his chest. His hands were clammy, often sighing before he arrives.

He parks his car with one hand and locks the doors before going to Jimin's door with nervous steps. He wipes his palms on his jeans and clears his throat before knocking on the door.

Not even three knocks has passed, and the door opened abruptly to reveal small, adorable Jimin with his bare face.

Wait a second.

Jungkook's eyes tremble as he takes in Jimin's outfit, how he wasn't wearing anything else except that fluffy sweater and knee high socks. He gulps nervously and takes in a shaky breath.

Jimin leans against the wall with a tilt of his head and he smiles softly, "Hey hyung-ie."

"Hey, I like your outfit."

(i did NOT JUST FUCKING SAID THAT WHAT THE-)

The younger male giggles as he shakes his head in disbelief and steps aside for Jungkook to enter, "Hyung is so absurd. Come on in!"

Jungkook enters the house cautiously, eyes looking at everywhere as Jimin shuts the door behind him. "I hope hyung don't mind my bare face.. Wasn't really in the mood to put on make-up."

"It's alright, I love natural."

(i said it- I REALLY FUCKING DID SOMEONE HOLD MY MARBLES)

Jimin rolls his eyes and shoots an unbelieving look at the older, who raises an eyebrow at him, "Really? That's funny hearing from a popular guy."

"Don't go all stereotypical on me, lead me to your room instead. We should get started."

Jimin giggles softly and grips onto Jungkook's wrist lightly to lead him to his room, not knowing how the older man was practically eyeing his exposed thighs and milky skin.

(i wont survive this)

Jimin sits with his legs folded on the bed comfortably and pats the space beside him, looking at the older in the eyes as he invites him to sit beside him. Jungkook gulps nervously and goes to sit beside him carefully, trying not to touch him.

"An hour before a break?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

(no its not)

In 45 minutes, Jimin had already advanced to lying on his stomach as his palms support his chin. His sweater was raising higher, exposing more unnecessary skin. 

Jungkook tries to focus on the task in hand, oblivious to how Jimin was scooting closer. "You do this, it's really simple."

"What? How did you do that, hyung?!" Jimin exclaims with a cute pout, startling Jungkook a tiny bit when he realises that the younger was lying closer to him now.

"Jimin-ah, I'm pretty sure Mr.Moon taught the class this equation already."

"No.... No, he didn't."

"You're lying, were you distracted during classes?" Jungkook asks worriedly, face closer to the other's as he tries to look for any discomfort in Jimin's face.

Jimin licks his bottom lip and nods his head as he glances at Jungkook's lips, "I was distracted, alright."

"Why? Do you have any problems? I know you're smarter than this, I have heard from other people-" Jungkook stops talking when he sees how Jimin huffs.

"Jimin?"

"I just... I can't get used to the environment in school, okay? It's difficult, and my parents aren't home all the time.. Taehyung has other friends too."

(poor baby)

Jungkook frowns as he watches Jimin play with the hem of his sweater, the latter already sitting on his soles as he faces the older. "I'm always lonely, if not for Taehyung. The girls at school think I'm weird because I wear skirts. The boys only talk to me because of my ass and it's annoying."

Jimin looks up at Jungkook with teary, wide eyes, "Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing. I shouldn't have started wearing skirts."

(the fuck? who- i'll kill them)

Jungkook immediately disagrees with furrowed eyebrows, "What? No, why are you even listening to them? I think you're perfect the way you are. You shouldn't be changing yourself to please others, you do you. Okay?"

Jimin slowly nods his head with his knees squeezed together, feeling small in front of the older whom seems unhappy with what he had said. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled himself down like that.

Jungkook sighs lightly and spreads his arms apart, "Come here, give hyung a hug."

Jimin sniffles and wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck, letting the man pull him into his lap and hug his waist as Jimin stradles his thighs. Jimin hid his face in the junction connecting Jungkook's shoulder and neck, body slightly trembling as Jungkook tries to soothe him down.

"You need to know you're not alone, okay? Now I'm here, Wonwoo is here, Mingyu can also help. Taehyung has been there for you all the time, so you shouldn't hesitate to share your worries with him. Why did you keep this to yourself, hmm?"

"I'm sorry.. I promise I won't do this again."

Jungkook hums deep in his chest and nodded happily, "Good."

Jimin pulls away with tears clinging to his eyelashes, letting Jungkook wipe them away with his thumb as he smiles softly. "Are you okay now? Maybe we should continue the lesson next time, today's about your feelings."

Jimin bites on his bottom lip and heaves a deep breath, "Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Jungkook pales and before he could even respond, he feels a soft, pillowy pair of lips press against his.

He stills and watches Jimin pull away, the latter's cheeks turning pinkish-red as Jungkook releases a soft breath. "I.."

(shit shit shit hes not legal this is wrong fuck get out ABORT ABORT)

"I have got to go."

The next day at school, Jungkook tries to not look at Jimin who looks at him worriedly. He could still see the younger confused when he closes his eyes, since he left him hanging. 

Jimin tries to talk to him of course. 

For three days, he follows Jungkook everywhere, and he always loses him because the man is too fast. This carries on until he cries to Wonwoo, captain of the cheer team, since he's too frustrated. He didn't wanted to get Taehyung involved, even though the male noticed that Jungkook's missing from their conversations.

"He's avoiding me! I don't know why, maybe because I kissed him... But I thought he liked me... I thought the feelings were mutual! Maybe because I'm inexperienced, or I'm ugly and now he hates me. Maybe he's just playing with my feelings-" Wonwoo cuts him off with a sigh.

"Jimin, Jungkook doesn't do that. If anything, he's always worried about everything. I'll talk to him, okay? Don't cry now, you don't wanna ruin your make-up hm?" Wonwoo smiles reassuringly, making Jimin sniffle and cutely nod.

Wonwoo approaches Jungkook after practice, cornering him in the locker room when the entire cheer team has left. Mingyu stares at his boyfriend speechless when Wonwoo glares at his best friend.

"Won?"

"You made him cry. Oh, you know who I'm talking about. He cried to me that he's scared he did something wrong for you to HATE him." 

Jungkook doesn't flinch at Wonwoo's loud words, and ignores how the entire team was staring at them as he packs his stuff into his bag.

"Jungkook, what's wrong? You like him, Mingyu and I know that. What's stopping you?" Jungkook slams his locker shut and turns around to meet Wonwoo's eyes, to only see worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm scared, okay?! He's so young and I'm... Me. I'm thinking about it.. You know? I feel bad for avoiding him but nothing's encouraging me to talk to him because I feel like it's wrong!" Jungkook shouts angrily, eyes tearing up when he finishes talking, saying few last words before he leaves with his bag.

"He does deserve someone better than me, yeah? I know nothing."

The next few days, Jungkook goes to the gym everyday after school, working out to calm himself down because he feels angry and frustrated all the time. 

On a particular day, Jungkook feels like crying when Jimin's best friend gives him a stare with a disbelieving expression, "Why did you do that?"

(fuck i hate myself)

He hurts his shoulder at the gym, making the Coach bench him for a week when Jungkook doesn't seem to be able to play properly in the field. 

He ignores everyone completely when they give him pity looks as he throws his headgear onto the ground, frustrated that he can't get everything right. He can feel the stares from the cheer team as he leaves the field, going to the locker room to pack up all his stuff to go home.

He ignores how Jimin looks like he wants to talk to him, the younger hesitant and he looks like he wants to cry also.

(shit get a hang of yourself jeon)

He slams his bedroom door shut as he drops his bag onto the floor and sits on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest, back leaning against the door. He hears his mother, through the door, asking his father worriedly, "What's the matter with Kook?

"I don't know, maybe he's going through something bad. Leave him alone, I think he needs some time to himself to think."

(come on, whats wrong with you)

He doesn't go to school for two days, and leaves his phone on silence mode as he tries to compensate for what he had done wrong by thinking of what he should do to make up to Jimin and Wonwoo (shouldn't have been mad at him).

When he comes back to school, he dressed neatly (all black yea bish) and smiles at everyone when he meets eyes with them. Some were a bit confused of why he's acting like that, but Mingyu caught on pretty quick.

"Are you okay now? Thought through of what you should do?" Mingyu asks nicely, earning a determined nod from the star player.

"Let me apologise to your boyfriend first, please?"

Mingyu smirks, "I thought you'd never ask."

That's how Jungkook found himself waiting outside Wonwoo's class, nodding his head at anyone who looks at him too long as they pass by him with confused looks.

When the bell rings, everyone starts leaving the classroom. Some girls notice him and they couldn't help but squeal here and there when Jungkook looks at them shortly with a handsome smile. 

(ah, i hate girls)

"Wonwoo?"

The male looks up from his phone as he gives a questioning look to Jungkook, who grins sheepishly at him. "Care to have lunch with me now?"

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him, taking notice of how the girls were staring at them intensely and some were already groaning out of jealousy, "You're talking to me?"

"Yeah. Let's talk?" Jungkook offers a hand with a charming smile, making Wonwoo smile proudly and he takes the hand gently.

"Sure."

Jungkook manages to apologise to Wonwoo easily, who doesn't seem affected by Jungkook's behaviour that day. He only demands that Jungkook do something about Jimin, who seemed more sadder these days.

"I am planning something, but I need Taehyung's help. Do you have his number?" Jungkook ask the cheer captain, hoping that Wonwoo does.

"Oh, you're asking the right person!"

Jungkook immediately calls Taehyung at home, when he's safe inside his room.

/Kim Taehyung speaking! How may I help you?/

"Taehyung-ssi? This is Jungkook... Urm, I really need your help."

/....Ohhhhhh. What a surprise. Jungkook-ssi, is this regarding my honey bear? My platonic soulmate? The cutie who has my heart in his hands?/

"Yes, it's regarding Jimin. I.. Want to apologise to him. Do you have any idea how romantic Jimin wants his lover to be?"

/Oh OF COURSE I know. Hold on while you listen to the music, I have to find the list./

Jungkook hears elevator music playing, and he snorts at Taehyung's humour. But he finds it amazing that Taehyung has a list. It's cute.

(is mingyu like that? nah that asshole could probably care less)

Two days later, Jungkook finds himself shaking his hands as he jumps up and down, trying to relieve his nerves. Taehyung watches him unimpressed, "Nervous?"

"Definitely! I don't even know whether he wants me to be his friend again."

"Oh, friend. Boy, you don't know that he wants you so much more than that! Maybe even a dadd-" Jungkook glares at Taehyung, who giggles mischievously.

Jimin hums as he listens to Wonwoo, who was whining about his boyfriend, "He keeps shouting across the hallway about how cute I am and it's so embrassing!"

"That's cute though!"

"... Okay maybe it is, BUT. Sometimes I want to punch him."

Jimin shrugs as they arrive outside of his classroom and he thanks the older male profusely, "Understandable. Thank you so much for accompanying me hyung!"

Wonwoo smiles gently and shakes his head, "No problem! See you later for practice!" He leaves happily, making the younger male giggle.

He enters the classroom and ignores how his classmates were giggling about something. Jimin was about to sit on his seat but realises something on top of his table, to which he blushes. 

Now he knows why they were all giggling.

He touches the red flower petals on his table with a soft smile, taking note of how it was shaped into a heart. He doesn't hear the front door opening, and how his classmates had turned quiet.

"Jimin-ie?"

He freezes on the spot and turns around to see Jungkook smiling handsomely in a leather jacket, tight jeans and a pair of black Timberland shoes. He was holding a bouquet in one hand, and a 'Sephora' bag in the other. 

He gasps lightly, dropping his bag onto the floor as he took small steps towards the older male, "What's all this?"

Jungkook heaves a deep breath and ignores the many eyes staring at him for a response, "I want to apologise for avoiding you. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have left you hanging. I don't want to cause any misunderstanding but, the feelings are mutual. At least let me take you out on a date? Please? And then I can talk to you about what happened."

Jimin stops in front of Jungkook with his eyes teary and he sniffles as he goes to wipe a tear that slips out of his right eye. "I thought I did something wrong, hyung-ie.."

Jungkook's smile softened and he places the bouquet and 'Sephora' bag on a table beside them, before spreading his arms wide apart with a tilt of his head. "Hug?" 

(please come to me)

Jimin immediately hugs the older man tight, erupting into tears as the whole class starts cheering for them. Jungkook smiles widely as he kisses Jimin's head, mouthing a thanks to Taehyung who was recording them from the back of the room.

Taehyung smirks smugly and winks, making Jungkook chuckle.

Well, everything went well for three months.

Jungkook non-stop brought Jimin out to dates (all my money is gone), and taught him whenever he needed help. He doesn't stop reminding Jimin everyday that he's beautiful and he should embrace it. 

Other than kissing and hugging, there was no action since Jimin is still of underage.

(god bless i dont want to be a pedophile)

When Jimin found out about the reason why Jungkook had avoided him for a fucking week, he had only giggled and called Jungkook 'ridiculous'.

"I don't need hyung-ie to lead me. I just need you to be with me, to love me, to appreciate me... Even though I have Tae but that's a different case!"

Despite the fact that the couple had promised not to get into any sexy action,

Jimin is a motherfucking tease. A good one at that.

Jungkook groans deeply when he sees Jimin wearing his varsity jacket and knee high socks only. Baby blue knee high socks, fuck Jungkook was in love.

He stares with his heart racing as Jimin lays on his stomach and kicks his legs on his bed slowly, palms supporting his chin as he looks into Jungkook's eyes feigning innocence.

"Kook-ie?"

(oh my gaWd that nickname-)

"No, enough."

"I didn't say anything~"

After that short period of lovey dovey, Jungkook had to sacrifice his time to train for Nationals, not wanting to disappoint his Coach and team.

Jimin also had to train endlessly with the cheer team, since they also bear the weight of the results of the Nationals. 

At times, they would call each other and talk until they fell asleep. They would also stare at each other from across the field during practice and try to ignore their friends cooing over them.

Jungkook would also sometimes boast about Jimin's gymnastics skills to his friends, mostly Bang Chan because he could tolerate Jungkook. And Jimin would make others jealous by calling Jungkook sweet names from across the field.

"Hyung-ie~ You're doing well!"

"That's it, babe!"

"You got this, love!"

They're not even together yet.

And this gets Jungkook thinking of when he should ask Jimin to be his boyfriend.

Another 3 months passes easily.

Jungkook had gotten more muscular and broader, voice more gruffer as he shouts at his teammates when they mess up during a play. His other teammates were also more determined and didn't joked around much during practices. 

The juniors tried to help out as much during their practices, offering words of encouragement and strength when necessary. They would fetch water bottles for the regular team when they were too tired to move.

Jimin had gotten more toned and slightly thicker. His thighs were legit muscles, and his abs were there. His arms were still thin but there are muscles forming around his triceps area as he practices too much of routines.

His hips had widened slightly and he had this glow around him everytime he's done with a routine. The seniors would help him with the formation of their play, and Taehyung would give him words of strength when he needs it. Well, they're both in it together.

The couple tries to encourage each other as well, ranting on the phone when they need it and sometimes Jimin would cry too when everything gets too much for him.

"I believe in you, okay baby? I know you got this, hold out for another two weeks. Once Nationals is over, you can take all the rest you need. Yeah?"

On the day of Nationals, Jungkook seemed more nervous. He bounces his leg on his heel as he clenches and unclenches his fists, staring at space. Mingyu was quiet beside him, heart beating quick in his left chest.

The cheer team was similar. 

Jimin couldn't stop going through the routines by himself until Taehyung had to physically stop him. Wonwoo stayed really quiet on the bench and kept his nerves to himself. Taehyung was... Alright. Even though he seemed more weirder now.

As expected, their school won after a long period of pushing themselves to score. It was mostly Jungkook who ran with the ball, ignoring the pain in his muscles as he did a lot of touchdowns. Mingyu did a lot of plays with Jungkook, scoring some here and there as well.

The cheer team did their best as well. As it was Jimin's first time wearing a skirt for a match, he had gotten a lot of attention from the audience and the opposite team because he was a pretty boy in a skirt. 

Now, he's getting more attention because he seemed like the most bravest and flexible member in the team since he's mostly up in the air above everyone and he's always in front for the routines.

(get it baby show them how powerful you are)

Jungkook exchanges a knowing look with Mingyu, whom smirks and nodded his head. He also looks at Taehyung, whom winks at him with wide grin.

(okay jeon jungkook you have been waiting for this moment)

As Jimin runs to him for celebration, and since the camera was filming MVP Jeon Jungkook, he pulls off his shirt to reveal an undershirt which had

"Be My Boyfriend?"

Jimin slows down and he covers his mouth with his hands as he started tearing up. Taehyung giggles behind him, sharing looks with Wonwoo who seemed really proud of Jungkook.

At that moment, everyone was already watching them and waiting for Jimin's response.

(say yes.. please.)

Jungkook waits patiently as he breaths heavily from the intensity of the moment, eyes following Jimin as the younger male walks up to him.

Jimin nods furiously as he burst out into tears (again, such a crybaby- MY crybaby) and Jungkook pulls him into a tight hug as everyone cheers for them. Even the opposite team joined in.

"Thank you so much, Jimin-ah!" Jungkook exclaims happily as he lifts up his boyfriend and spins themselves around as Jimin starts giggling.

(i have got my dream boyfriend, what more can i ask for?)

Jungkook puts Jimin down and the younger male pulls him into a fierce kiss, standing on his tiptoes as the older male tilts his head down.

They were oblivious to how everything was being filmed and it'll all go down into history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Criticism and remarks are welcomed!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> Stay beautiful and lovely as always


End file.
